The Twisted World of Marge Simpson
At a meeting of the Springfield Investorettes, Marge admits that she is reluctant to invest money in high-risk ventures (or any ventures) and is ejected from the group. After some consideration, Lisa convinces Marge to buy her own franchise. During a Franchise Expo, the Investorettes become members of the glamourous "Fleet-A-Pita" franchise, in return prompting Marge to join a much smaller one called "Pretzel Wagon", owned by a man named Frank Ormand. After watching a promotional video, Marge sets up a makeshift office in her garage, distributes flyers, and with Homer, Bart and Lisa's help, proceeds to make pretzels. To begin with, Marge sets up shop outside the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, with Homer convincing his colleagues to each try the new snack. However, the Investorettes' Fleet-A-Pita van rolls up, and within a few seconds, converts Marge's customers. Lisa suggests that Marge "think big", and so the family offer "Free Pretzel Day" at the Springfield Isotopes baseball stadium. Before the crowd has a chance to consume their complimentary pretzel, it is announced that Mr. Burns has won a 1997 Pontiac Astro Wagon in the day's give-away competition. The supporters react angrily to the news and bombard the field with the pretzels, knocking out Whitey Ford in the process. No one tries the food and Marge's efforts end in vain once again. This puts Marge to deep depression saying that it's wrong for her to have a dream and tells Bart & Lisa with Homer listening to "aim so low, no one will even care if you succeed." Her depression soon starts to concern the family. Homer, seeing Marge depressed, decides to take matters into his own hands and searches for someone who can help Marge. After discovering that Frank Ormand has died in a car accident (as has the executor of his estate), Homer establishes a "business agreement" with Fat Tony. The following day, Marge surprisingly receives a large order for pretzels and the business is reinvigorated. Many snack-food vendors, Luigi's restaurant and the Girl Scouts. are intimidated by the mob, culminating with the Investorettes' Fleet-A-Pita van violently exploding. Shortly after, Fat Tony greets Homer and demands he pay for his "favors" but he promptly refuses. As a result, Marge is given an order to be delivered to a remote location on the outskirts of the town where she is approached by Fat Tony and his goons. He informs her of the deal he made with Homer and claims that he is entitled to a 100% stake of Marge's profits as a result. Marge confronts Homer about this and he comes clean, explaining that he was only trying to help her. They decide to put their argument aside to make the pretzels and to determine whether or not to pay their debt. The following morning the mob arrives, but Marge and Homer have decided to refuse to pay them any money. As the mob advances on the pair, the Investorettes arrive with the Japanese Yakuza. The rival gangs begin to fight and the Simpsons retreat to the house. Homer apologizes for his indiscretion, and Marge forgives him. Also, in a deleted scene Marge asks Homer to " Name one thing that was ever helped by mob ties". Homer says "The Children's Television Workshop". ( Later, Sesame Workshop.) Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes